


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 1: Timeline

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crazy Sans (Undertale), Day 1, Insanity, No shipping., Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, The first day of the month, Timeline, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, prompt, underprompt2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Dusttale AU“The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt.”Sans knew it. But he ignored his own advice in an attempt to defeat the human.
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 6





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 1: Timeline

Sans ignores how many times he saw his brother, his friends, or just the population of the Underground die.  
Again and again and again.  
Why doesn't the human get tired of it?  
Why does this hell continue?  
How to stop this endless time loop?

_Gain power._

That was the first step in his madness.  
He had to be stronger, more powerful. More determined than the human.  
So he takes determination during a timeline.   
But despite that, he would still die at every genocide, he wasn't powerful enough.  
Still nothing.  
This desire for power quickly became his obsession.  
But at least his morality stopped him from taking the final step:

_LOVE is powerful, gains LOVE._

LOVE means to kill, he will not kill his loved ones, the monsters.  
He won't become the genocider himself.  
But no matter how many times he injected Determination, it was never enough, never powerful enough.  
And he felt his morality becoming weaker and weaker, and his obsession ever stronger, driven by his Determination.  
And after several RESETs, timelines...  
Sans surrendered.

_It wasn't that bad if he killed the weakest, the least important...  
Wasn't it?_

But the feeling of winning EXP...  
To get that LOVE...  
The Judge wasn't there anymore, a Murderer was beginning to be born.  
And this LOVE, stayed despite the RESETs, these sins didn't erase with time, it remained stuck to him.  
And his thirst for power was always stronger.  
As long as he couldn't stop these timelines, this obsession would not stop.  
As long as he couldn't beat the human, he would always desire more.

_More EXP, more LOVE._

And the more the human reset, the more Sans killed monsters, gained more LOVE.  
He fixed rules for himself.  
Not the monsters of Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland.  
But very quickly, he didn't respect these rules that he had set.  
And the more time passed, the more the rules became rarer and more exclusive.

_Not those who know me.  
Not those close to me.  
Not important people.  
Not Toriel, not Asgore, not Alphys, not Mettaton, not Undyne.  
**Not Papyrus.**_

But one by one, at each timeline, he broke one of his established rules.  
And his LOVE kept rising and rising, and he was never powerful enough.  
He ended up giving up his own name, Sans.  
He was only a shadow of what he was.  
He was covered with the dust of those he wanted to protect.  
He had accumulated too much LOVE to remain the Judge.

**He was Dust, no longer Sans.**

But it's all right because, in the end, he will be able to be Sans again.   
You just have to win against the human, to get the power of the RESETs...  
And everything will be perfect, everybody will be there.  
No more genocide, no more problems, no more human.  
... And finally, by convincing himself that it was for the best, that he was fighting for a good cause, he broke his last rule.

...  
...  
He was finally alone.  
Facing the human.  
And the two opponents were too similar.  
They had got lost in the loop of the Timelines, controlled and crazy because of the LOVE.  
They were just two lifeless bodies, without desire, without hope. Just LOVE and an endless confrontation.


End file.
